Save Me From the Dark
by Lunakytti
Summary: What if Kagome's father didn't die, but instead left her and her family. [AU][OOC][Sess/Kag In later chapters] *CHAPTER 6 UP!*
1. Prologue

Family Portrait  
  
Prologue  
  
  
A/N This is going to be pretty sad cause that just happens to be how I feel.   
Anyways this story was inspired by the song Family Potrait by Pink. Major  
OOC and it's AU,   
  
Summary:What if Kagome's father didn't die but instead left her and her family.  
Knowing that what would change about her? Would she still be the same  
innocent happy girl she is when she becomes a teen or will her father leaving her  
make her grow up faster without knowing love and only sadness. Bad summary  
I know just read and you'll might be able to relate to it,it might even make you  
cry or really sad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It started when I was six years old. Even then I understood a lot, or I understood  
what meant something to me. Ten years later and my whole life is diffrent then  
I know it should have been. Everyone thinks i'm older then I really am, but they  
only think that because it's true. Ten years ago I was a happy little girl, I had  
the whole world to explore and everything was made of butterfly's and beautiful  
flowers. Ten years ago that world was shattered forever. I remember when it  
began as clearly as I can see the water drops of rain running down my window.  
  
  
Ten years ago   
  
My eyes snapped open as the breaking of glass reached her eyes. I   
figured it was just the cat and decided it was nothing. Turning on my side I  
closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep. My eyes opened again as I heard  
my mother screaming at someone in anger. I tossed the blankets off of me  
and walked over and opened her door. I walked to the stairs and looked down   
What greeted my eyes as I got there was my father standing there angrily, fully   
clothed. Right in front of him was my mother in her pajamas, tears falling down  
her face, contorted in anger and pain. I began to walk down the stairs   
wondering what was wrong when my father started yelling too. This shocked  
me and I backed up hiding behind the wall closest to the stairs. I sat down   
and began to listen to the screaming of my parents.  
  
"Where were you!!" my mother's pained voice screamed  
  
"I was working" my father's anger filled voice said  
  
" At one in the morning, we both know your job doesn't require you to work   
that long" my mother's quiet but deadly voice echoed up to me.  
  
"I lost track of time, Naomi, believe me I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!"  
  
My mother snorted and looked down a tear falling down her face to make   
contact with the hallway floor. She folded her arms and headed away from my   
sight. I stood up and walked back to my room closing the door silently behind  
me. Just then my baby brother started crying and I heard feet walking up the   
stairs, heading off towards my brother's room I heard them open the door  
and walk in. Soon after my brother's crying stopped and I went back to my   
bed and pulled the covers over my head falling into a light sleep. Wishing  
that something like that would only happen once, and they had worked through  
they're problems.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Family Portrait"  
  
Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh   
  
Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound   
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down   
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed   
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said   
  
You fight about money, bout me and my brother   
And this I come home to, this is my shelter   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see   
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family   
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave   
  
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around   
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true   
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too   
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away   
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen   
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family   
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave   
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally   
I don't wanna have to split the holidays   
I don't want two addresses   
I don't want a step-brother anyways   
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name   
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally   
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)   
  
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Turn around please   
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Don't leave us here alone   
  
Mom will be nicer   
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother   
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner   
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right   
I'll be your little girl forever   
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
  
AN--This song basically goes with the whole fic, so i'm just going to post it here  
so you know that this goes with the whole story. I'm thinking though that  
there's going to be slight romance in the later chapters. 


	2. Chapter 1

Family Portrait  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AN/--Ugh I have a sore throat. on a sunday . does anyone know what that   
means? *Sigh*I do! my body sets me up to more yelling. Oh yeah and I just  
realized that someone has the same title as me . I swear I didn't do that on   
purpose! . I might change it later.  
  
Summary--What if Kagome's father didn't die but instead left her and her family.  
Knowing that what would change about her? Would she still be the same  
innocent happy girl she is when she becomes a teen or will her father leaving her  
make her grow up faster without knowing love and only sadness. Bad summary  
I know just read and you'll might be able to relate to it,it might even make you  
cry or really sad.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My eyes snapped open, and I threw the covers off of my bed, and ran to the door.  
  
' I thought this was over what's going on now?'. I slowly opened the door a bit  
and saw my parents fighting again. I felt something wet run down my face and I   
quickly wiped it away.   
  
' I didn't pay much attention to what they were saying, but I knew that there was  
a lot of swearing in it'. I looked towards my baby brother'sdoor and I walked  
over to his room to look in.   
  
He was in his crib staring at the door, looking like he was about to cry. I ran over  
to him and crawled up the crib and got in. I took him into my arms as best as I  
could and started humming a lullaby,He soon fell asleep in my arms, downstairs   
there was still yelling.  
  
I couldn't stand it, but I couldn't do anything about it. Tears started falling down   
my face rapidly as I held onto my brother. I was so sad that I didn't   
notice there was someone in the room with me.   
  
I looked up with my tear stained face and I saw an angel. Beautiful glowing  
white hair surrounding him all knowing golden orbs staring coldy at me.   
I didn't understand, I turned away and started crying again. I didn't care who  
was in there with me, my life as I knew it was going to fall off the counter,  
and shatter into a million pieces across the world.   
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up into my mothers tear stained face.  
She was looking down on me smiling sadly. I put my baby brother down,   
and climbed out of the crib. I looked up at my mother to see her staring down  
at my brother. I walked out of the room, and headed downstairs.  
  
I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, and I stepped on   
glass cutting my feet. I looked down, uncaring of the pain my feet  
going through.  
  
There was a photo covered by the broken glass. I wiped it off, and removed  
the photo from the mess. It was a picture of all of us, my mom and dad were  
holding each other, smiling, in love, I was sitting there with my brother.  
  
We were smiling for the camera, looking like the perfect kodak   
family. Amazing how much things could change in just a few short  
months. I walked out of the glass my feet still in pain, and bleeding   
everywhere.   
  
I walked over to the sink blood coming from the wounds, I stopped  
by the sink and looked at the photo again wishing that we could still be   
like that. I looked up to see me father rushing towards me as blackness  
embraced me.  
  
  
  
When I woke up only white greeted me. I thought I had died it would have   
been welcome, then maybe my parents would get back together and   
Souta could have a better life then me.  
  
Just when i was being swallowed by oblivion, I heard someone come in  
and my eyes opened again. A person in white came up to me and  
checked something attached to my arm.  
  
"Hi my name's Harumi and I'll be your nurse" The young women smiled  
down at me and I found myself looking sadly back at her.  
"Why am I here?"  
The young women smiled a fake smile. "Your here because you fell, and  
bumped your head little girl"  
  
I frowned at this Harumi, and turned my head away, 'I'll figure it out sooner  
or later. it probably had something to do with my feet' I looked down at   
them and my eyes widened. 'What happened to my feet?!!? they're all  
bandaged up'. Then the incident with the glass came back to me. I  
closed my eyes and frowned again a tear flowing down my face, I quickly   
wiped it away.  
  
I layed down and turned away from the door. Tears of pain falling down  
my dace unstoppable. ' Ugh..I cry to much, I refuse to cry anymore,tears  
are nothing my salt water, and they only make my face red' I wiped  
my tears away and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Is it very sad yet? I'm thinking of writng one more chapter about how   
her father went away, and then i'll work on the story when she's 16  
anyways, Please review ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah does.  
  
AN - Don't forget to review!! ^.^  
  
  
( ) ( )   
(^.^)  
  
It's been four months. Four long months since my father left us. Nearing the  
end I hate to admit it, but I wanted him gone. I was tired, and I felt like I aged  
a thousand, and one years.   
  
I remember how it was the day my father left. I was so numb, I could have  
been considered Emotionless, I still am, but it started when my father left.  
  
  
****Flashback****  
  
  
Kagome ran up to her father at the door, and wrapped her small arms around  
his legs.   
  
"daddy don't leave!" Kagome whined  
  
"I have to dear, your mother and I aren't getting along you know that"  
  
Kagome nodded, and let go of his legs, she stepped back and folded her arms  
behind her. Her father looked her over, and stopped at her eyes. He was  
shocked her eyes looked as if they held no emotion. Her face was stoic and  
straight.  
  
As if she had no feelings. He asked himself how and when she got  
this way, but he realized that he barely paid her any attention, while he was  
fighting wih his wife. He missed out on almost a year of his only girl   
growing up, and he's going to miss out on most of the next year too.  
  
  
He swore that he wouldn't miss any more after that. He felt like crying  
when he heard what his little girl said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"If your leaving, don't come back, as soon as you step out that door, your  
dead to us. To me, and Souta, and to mother. It's better that way,   
because then at least Souta will only know what we tell him of you, and  
he'll grow up loving you, even if you aren't there"  
  
He turned around shocked at what his Kagome said. Her face was still  
unbelievably unemotional. She had no more love in her heart. It was  
all encased in ice during the storm, and layer's of more ice added to it.  
Hiding his only daughter's heart in an ice burg.   
  
He couldn't help it, he stepped outside, and walked to the car. He looked   
to see his Kagome staring at him,, with acceptance to his decision. She  
shut the door, and he stared shocked that he had just been shoved from  
his family, by fighting with his wife.  
  
His Kagome, no she was no longer his. She belonged to the darkness  
of her emotions now, and he couldn't do anything about it. Tears fell  
down his face as he left his house. As well as everything he ever loved.  
  
  
Kagome watched as he left her. She walked towards the door the see him  
getting into his car. She stared at him for a minute more, and then shut the  
door. Her father was dead. The man out there wasn't her father.  
  
  
**** End flashback****  
  
We had packed up, and moved right away. We put most of our house hold  
stuff in storage. We had moved to my grandfather's shrine only the gods  
know where. It's considerably peaceful and we all went into morning, all   
except my little brother  
  
Like I said my father died that day. He wasn't in our lives anymore.  
We're starting anew, but our emotions are still stuck in that sad  
place. Well my mother's is. Mine's stuck in the darkness hoping to never  
come out.   
  
My mother worries over me all the time, I guess i'm pretty scary because   
i'm a 7 year old that doesn't show my emotion's, and I never cry. Iv'e  
learned what lying is, I don't call it lying. I call it acting, iv'e taken to  
laughing and smiling. I don't want my mother to know how much pain   
i'm in. It'll just make it worse for her.  
  
I'm at the park right now, swinging, watching a rowdy boy with long   
white hair and big expressive Amber eyes, yell at some poor kid smaller   
then him with short black hair. There was a girl right next them glaring at  
the boy with short black. I would have felt sorry for him, if I could have.  
  
I watched in amusement as the boy with white hair smacked the younger  
one with black hair upside the head. I looked around, and my eyes fell   
upon another boy with moon glowing hair, and golden eyes.   
  
He looked bored, but his face was lite up with amusement at his  
supposedly younger brother's stupidity. He looked slightly familiar,  
like iv'e seen him before.   
  
I looked over to my mother and Souta, and saw my mother looking   
at me sadly. I sighed inwardly, and smiled at her. 'Time to act'  
  
I got off of my swing, and walked over to the girl the was still glaring   
at the black haired boy. She noticed me walking up to her and looked   
at me curiously, I smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome" She smiled at me  
  
" I'm Sango, and this is Houshi Miroku" She pointed to the Black haired boy  
"And this is Inuyasha" She pointed to the white haired boy. They both   
looked at me curiously I just smiled, and answered their questions. I  
should be an actress, Iv'e just begun to act, and they already think im a   
happy little girl, like I used to be.  
  
I looked up to the boy by the tree "Who's that?" I ask my new friends.   
Inuyasha glared at the boy. "That's my half brother Sesshoumaru,  
he's a cold hearted, emotionless...." I stopped listening to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's brother doesn't love, he hides behind a mask. One of calmness   
and patience. I watched him look at me, he started to come down to the   
small group that Sango, Miroku,Inuyasha, and I made.  
  
I didn't like this if I could spot his hiding. Then he could easily spot   
me. I don't want anyone to know. I could get parent's to believe, i'm  
a happy little girl, like all the other happy little girls. I could trick him too.  
  
I smiled happily as he approached our odd group. I ignored him as I   
talked happily with Sango. I knew he was there, but I wasn't about to   
pay attention to him. I have too much to hide.  
  
He walked up to me, and tapped me on the the shoulder. I turned around   
, and almost forgot about my act, He was beautiful, especially close up.  
I smiled and stuck my hand out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome" he looked at me curiously, but didn't take my hand so I let  
it fall away.  
  
"I'm Sesshoumaru" Calm unemotional, just as I suspected. I smiled a smile  
that wins over everyone. One that doesn't reach my eyes. I knew this as I   
looked at Sesshoumaru smiling, something flicked acros his face, and I knew  
he knew, that I was just like him. Except i'm better at acting.  
  
( ) ( )   
(~.~)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
How was it? Please review ^.^  
Next chapter she'll be older, and yes I know this chapter was kinda wierd  
in the flashback I had most of it in her father's point of view 'cause it seemed  
better that way. Also she's in the park the entire time she's going over her  
thought's. Her mother is there on a bench with little Souta. Sorry if i spelled  
any names wrong. I don't know the name of Kagome's grandfather's shrine   
or her father or her mother. I don't know Sango's last name or Miroku's   
and i'm sorry if i spelled Kagome's last name wrong, Or if it's a totally diffirent  
name. Hehehe^.^  
  
  
  
.~**~Lunakitty~**~. 


	4. Chapter 3

Family Portrait  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha and co. I should though huh?  
  
( ) ( )   
(^.^)  
What is love? I constantly ask myself this, what is love. Is it an emotion to   
cause the most innocent heart to turn black and withered? It probably is.   
I was too young when my father died, so instead of withering up it hid. It has  
yet to come out.  
  
My life is pretty drab. I wake up from my nightmares. Get ready for school  
collect myself all in 30 minutes and by the time im out of the house my mask  
is on and no one can penetrate it.  
  
I had to leave for school early today, so I can meet up with Sesshoumaru.   
We're kinda friends, we do homework together and in most of our classes   
together were partners. Everytime I think of him I get nervous. All  
I can do is think about him, especially when he's right next to me. I guess   
this is called a crush.  
  
I don't believe it. I can't have crushes i'm to young. Maybe if I was in the   
feudal era. I'd probably be married already, how creepy. About 500 years ago  
if I lived then. I probably would have been a miko, with youkai's after me.  
  
A lot of people would have been in love with me as well. Over the years my   
mask has become better. With a smile, and a giggle I can make guys grovel at  
my feet, I can make girls want to be my best friend. All except Sesshoumaru.  
  
Truth is, around him I let my guard down more. I can't help it. He's the only  
other person that I know, who's smart enough to know that love is an emotion that destroy's. I still have the smile that doesn't reach my eyes, but I wear it all the time, it's become natural and instinctive.   
  
I remember one time while I was with Sesshoumaru, we were at a park with a   
blue pond in the middle of it. We were taking a break from a project, because I was fried. I couldn't think anymore, so we decided to walk around before  
starting it again.  
  
It was around sunset when we sat down at a bench that looked towards the   
sunset. It was pretty cold, and there was snow everywhere. I unconciously  
moved towards the nearest warm thing, which happened to be Sesshoumaru.  
  
He looked at me curiously, and I just stared back, shivering. I don't know   
what happened but I must have looked pretty pitiful, cause the next thing  
I knew was I was right at Sesshoumaru's side with his arm over me. I   
blushed, I definitly wasn't cold anymore.  
  
I looked up to Sesshoumaru's golden eyes and I smiled, a true one. One  
from the heart, I think he was caught off guard or something. The next   
thing I knew was our faces getting closer together. Warmth flooding   
through me.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
My eyes widened, I quickly got a cool head, and pulled back. I   
looked embarrassed at the person who called my name. Standing across  
the pond on the otherside was Kouga. I groaned, he was that insistent  
guy that was always surrounded by a bunch of his cronies.  
  
They acted like he was a prince or something, they got pretty wierd around  
me when Kouga announced that I was his girl. Which I wasn't, i'm not  
into guys, all but Sesshoumaru. Well after he came over to me I said hi,  
I smiled, and said I had a project to finish.  
  
I was on my way back 2 minutes later. With a Kouga standing where I was   
looking at me with stars in his eyes. I'm good.  
  
But if I was really good, then how come Sesshoumaru isn't under my spell yet? Do I really want him under it? no I like him just the way he is. He understands me. He knows who I truly am. Just like I know he has the potential to be the most considerate loving patient friend in the world.   
  
Just like I have the potential to be, innocent, happy, loving, and quick  
tempered. For awhile I was nervous to be around Sesshoumaru, especially   
since we were very close to kissing, emotions, I hate them. Truly though  
he probably didn't even care that much.   
  
We were both just in the "Moment". Nothing happened though, i'm kinda  
glad Kouga was there, because I could have seriously screwed up everything.  
Anyways, back to present day Japan. I might as well tell you a little about  
my 16 year old self, on the way to school, and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Well for starters i'm above average height, maybe a little more. I have long  
Obsidian hair, the whole shine, and all. I have stormy grey eyes. When   
i'm happy their blue. Since i'm usually never happy they aren't usually  
blue.   
  
My favorite color is sky blue, it's been my favorite color ever since  
I can remember the beginnings of my happy turned horrible life. My mother  
is named Naomi, My brother is Souta and my grandfather he's well... grandfather  
  
My mother is into being motherly, she cooks and cleans and takes care of   
everybody.   
  
My brother is my brother, like every other little normal brother. They're   
annoying and they constantly love to find out what your doing, if your doing  
anything at all, and he loves video games, usually when I want something   
from him like his silence or something, I buy him a video game.   
  
He's not into sports like a lot of little kids his age, but i'm glad because most   
boys learn about sports from their father, and well ours was dead. To me   
and mother anyways, Souta never asks about his dad. As well, we never tell  
him.  
  
My grandfather is well, old. He takes care of the shrine when i'm not. He  
loves telling stories, and although I act annoyed by them, I love them, i'm  
really intrested in the feudal period because of him. I'm also excellent in   
history, as every other subject i'm in.   
  
But iv'e taken an intrest in the feudal period, and i'm almost happy when he   
tells about those times.   
  
Your probably thinking that i'm happy a lot huh? Well these times when i'm   
even close to be being happy are few and far between. I could tell you about  
all the times I was extremely sad, or I didn't feel anything at all, but then I   
would be boring you, and that's not what i'm trying to do.  
  
I sighed inwardly as a reached the front of the school, it was a school like any  
other, it's name in huge letters on the big building, while a bunch of other  
buildings were behind it with huge letter's telling you what the building was.  
  
I spotted Sesshoumaru leaning against one of the front buildings with stairs.  
I walked over to him slowly letting my mask fade. One thing I learned was  
Sesshoumaru didn't like to be lied to. I never found a reason to lie to him.  
Hiding things isn't lying, and I know he's hiding something.  
  
We're both the smartest kids in the school, and it always seems Sesshoumaru's a head of me, I have to struggle slightly to stay up so high. He does it effortlessly. It seems that way anyways.  
  
He knows a lot about me while I know close to nothing about him. How'd it  
come to be that way? I may believe love is good for nothing, but destroying,   
and I act all the time to hide, But PLEASE I am a teenage girl, and I do have  
a tendency to talk a lot.  
  
It's also one of those habit's that I didn't want, but got from all the people I'm   
constantly surrounded by. Sucks to be me, anyways I have a project to do.  
I'm very serious about my school work, and goals.  
  
Especially since it keeps me next to Sesshoumaru and promises me a good college and a satisfying life. Though if you really know what satisfying is on the scale of emotions or something like that, it's right next to the word fine and then after fine it's okay and then after that...  
  
Well you understand, satisfying always leaves you to want more. Especially if you have a chance to be happier, i'm not that lucky, the gods love to play with me i'm one of their *star* choices.  
  
In some ways I wish I was one of those happy teenagers. They go on a date with their boyfriend/girlfriend on saturday, make-out, hold hands do all that stuff that couples do. Sometimes it seems so much better then always standing alone.  
  
( ) ( )  
(~.~)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~. 


	5. Chapter 4

Family Portrait  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N- Woo Hoo!!I finally got the 4th chapter out!I hope you like it better then  
the last one, and don't forget to review. Also i'm thinking of changing the   
title, any suggestions? Put it in your review.  
  
( ) ( )   
(^.^)  
Kagome entered the school building with Sesshoumaru by her side. She let  
out a yawn, and looked around the building to see if she knew anyone.   
Deciding that she didn't care she saw a poster for Battle of The Bands. It's  
where bands from the school get to perform at a concert type thing where all  
the student's go. It's from 5pm to 11pm.  
  
Kagome took a sudden intrest in this, and tore a small paper with the   
information down. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was staring ahead.   
She rolled her eyes and, stuck the paper in front of him.   
  
After a few minutes after looking at it he handed it back to her, and turned a   
corner to get to the class. Kagome sighed, and follwed him, putting the paper  
in her pocket to show Sango, and Kikyo when she got the chance.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked out of Second period class, and headed down to lunch in the  
cafeteria. As she walked Sango, and Kikyo joined her on both sides of her.  
They walked into the cafeteria, and found a table, after a few marriage proposals  
from the guys that worshipped the ground they walked on.  
  
As they sat down Kagome remembered the the paper, and pulled it out of her  
pocket. She unfolded it and handed it to Sango, who read and looked at  
Kagome curiously handing it to Kikyo who read it and looked up at Kagome.  
"Why are you showing us this?" Sango asks as she takes the paper, reading it.  
  
"well, I want to do it, with you two of course, Iv'e thought about it through my  
first to periods. Sango you can play drums, and Kikyo you can play the   
keyboard. I'm going to be lead singer, but were going to need a guitar   
player "   
  
" What about Inuyasha" Kikyo says after a few minutes of thinking about it.  
"Hmm... I guess we can see if he's good, I was thinking of someone else   
though" Kagome looks at Kikyo too see that she looked a bit sad.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing" She said quickly and got up, Kagome's and Sango's eyes following  
her "I'll go and ask Inuyasha right now, see ya guys" Kikyo walked away from  
them. Kagome looked back to Sango who was eating. Kagome sat there   
watching Sango eat, her own food forgotten.  
  
"Sango?" Sango looks up from eating "What do you think's wrong with Kikyo?"  
Sango shrugs and finishes her sandwich before replying "I think Inuyasha is  
Kikyo's boyfriend" Sango frowned "I still can't believe that dog got a girlfriend"  
Kagome shrugs, and looks towards the clock on wall above the doors to the   
outside of the cafeteria just as the bell ran for lunch to be over.  
  
"god we have to short of a lunch" Kagome picked up her stuff and put it in her  
backup. "I'l just eat my lunch in class, I have study hall so they won't care"  
  
Sango nodded, and they headed out of the building to go to their classes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat in class staring at the clock and started counting the seconds until  
the bell rang. 5...4...3...2.................Come one you stupid clock........................1.  
'Finally, took you long enough'.Kagome quickly put everything in her   
backpack and filed out of the classroom with the rest of the students. She  
walked down the crowded hall to her locker, and quickly opened it to reveal  
a mirror on the door and a bunch of pictures of her closest friends, Inuyasha  
Sango, Miroku Kikyo,and Sesshoumaru.   
  
Inuyasha was either sleeping or looking pissed off at the world. Miroku was  
smiling, and winking at the camera, while Sango was smiling with a sad or  
angry look in her eyes. Sesshoumaru was always in a picture by himself, he  
didn't smile, he looked like a model is hair covering some of his face, The  
there was one that she took without him knowing.  
  
He was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest and his hands resting on  
his knees, A big tree was behind him covering him in the shadows. he   
stared into the bottoms of the lake that was before him without even noticing   
it was there. The day was windy so pieces of his hair flowed with the wind.  
  
Kagome quickly put her books into her locker and took out her homework  
for the weekend. She stepped back and looked around the hallway to   
find it empty except for a couple up against the locker a few minutes away.  
By the looks of it they were making out, Kagome's face looked disgusted   
as she saw the guys hand move along the girls body.  
  
She looked back at her locker and closed it. She put her homework into  
her backpack and flung it over her shoulder. She began walking towards   
the doors to freedom when she suddenly remembered what color the guys  
hair color was. She turned around once again and sure enough his hair  
color was furry white, and the girls hair color was a light auburn.  
  
Not Kikyo's hair color, Kagome walked over to the whiter haired guy   
thinking of a plan, she knew Kikyo and herself looked alike so Kagome   
decided to use it to her advantage. She stopped and hid in another   
hallway. She grabbed her hair back and put it into a ponytail much like   
Kikyo's.  
  
Kagome put her backpack on the floor and slowly walked over to him.  
her eyes teared up and sadness played all over her face. As she got closer   
and closer to the pair, she planned out perfectly what she was going to do.  
  
As she reached the pair she screamed his name in anguish, making sure to   
get Kikyo's tone of voice.  
  
" How could YOU INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly pulled away from the girl and moved as far away from   
girl as possible.  
  
"K..Ki..Kikyo, what are d.doing here" He looked at her feeling guilty at   
caught. Kagome let a tear roll down her face as she stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"WHY'D YOU BETRAY ME INUYASHA!!" With that Kagome ran away   
from the scene tears following behind her. Inuyasha just stood there   
shocked. He quickly recovered and ran after Kagome.  
  
Kagome ran to the hallway and picked up her bag while still running.  
She heard Inuyasha running after her so she ran faster. She turned   
down another hallway and ran into the bathroom.  
  
She quickly closed it and and sat against the door. Her breathing heavy she   
managed to look up and look around the bathroom. She heard some   
sniffling and the unlocking of one of the cubic doors. Kagome looked at the   
person emerging from the cubic and saw a Kikyo with smeared mascara  
running down her cheeks.  
  
I stood up and held out my arms looking at her sadly. She ran into my arms   
and my arms went around her shaking body. She continued to cry for what   
seemed like hours, until her body seemed to calm down and her tears   
stopped soaking my already soaked shirt.  
  
"What happened Kikyo?" I asked her quietly. Kikyo pulled herself from me  
and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha..He was with someone else..." A few tears ran down Kikyo's face.  
I nodded and went to get some toilet paper. After I got it I walked over to Kikyo  
handing it to her for her to wipe her tears away. After she was done she   
looked at me quizzically.  
  
"why do you look exactly lke me right now?" I looked at the mirror and noticed   
I still looked like Kikyo. I turned back to her and told her what had happened.  
She nodded and smiled a small smile. "It's a good thing you look like me, I   
would have never been able to do that"  
  
Kikyo looked so sad, so miserable, it looked like she finally realized that love  
is for those that wish to get hurt. Kikyo looked into the mirror and fixed her  
appearance, looking as if nothing was wrong, her eyes were colder though.  
  
I looked into the mirror and made sure that my appearance mirrored that of   
Kikyo's, just incase I needed to play some mind games. We both looked at   
each other and nodded, then walked out of the bathroom.  
  
We stopped as we saw Inuyasha slumped against the wall across from the   
bathroom. Kikyo's face almost fell into tears before it went back to the cold  
appearance again. I looked back at Inuyasha to see him staring at us,  
confusion written all over his face.  
  
Kikyo and I turned at the exact same time and walked away together from a   
guy that just got dumped.  
  
( ) ( )   
(~.~)  
R+R!!  
  
  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~. 


	6. Chapter 5

Save Me From the Dark  
  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, but the ideas I have in my stories are mine.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Pairing - Sess/Kag  
  
  
It probably has some swear words 'an stuff nothing really rated R, well it shouldn't be. v_v Oh well sorry for getting this out so late, and im going through something I like to call Writer's block. I have the ideas actually but I just don't have the inspiration.   
  
I updated this chapter and added another part to it if you have already read it or what not. It's kinda fluffy I think it's cute ^.^ Though I could have been more desriptive on it I didn't really want to do it. I might make it more descriptive later and put it up.   
  
  
( ) ( )   
(^.^)  
One week until Battle of the Bands, and guess what happens? Sango's mom decides to take them on a little vacation. Do you fully understand what that means?  
  
  
You probably don't, well let me fill you in. Sango is our bands guitarist. Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, yes they're dating! cute huh? I don't think so but you might. Anyways Miroku is our drummer, Kikyo is our keyboardist.  
  
  
Next to Miroku, Sango is our MIP(Most Important Person) she's the guitarist for Kami's sake. Well since she's gone, I have to find someone else. You'd think it would be easy seeing as how I can get tons of guys to try out for my band.   
  
  
Wrong it's hard, and you know why because they all suck. Some of these guys have never picked up a guitar in their life.   
  
  
Now if that didn't get you intrested guess who's trying out right now? That's right! Inuyasha. Kikyo would have said No right away but I was getting desperate for a good guitarist and he might be at least semi-good.  
  
  
So he's trying out, and you know what's suprising? he's better then Sango. As we listen to him play my face void of my emotions. I keep wondering who taught him to play. I really don't want Inuyasha in my band, but i'll go for him if I can't get the person that taught him how to play.  
  
  
I looked over at Kikyo and it looks like she's fallen in love with Inuyasha again. Her eyes are all glazed over and it looks like she in her own little happy world.   
  
  
Inuyasha stopped playing and he stood there, like an idiot, staring at Kikyo.  
I just closed my eyes and fought off my coming headache. I grabbed some blank papers in front of me and scribbled down some words.  
  
  
I looked up at Inuyasha, he's still staring at Kikyo. I resisted the powerful urge to roll my eyes.  
  
  
"So Inuyasha.." He looked over at me as soon as I spoke. What a good doggy.  
  
  
"What?" He answered looking irratated. I glared at him before answering him.  
  
  
"Who taught you how to play Inuyasha?" I asked as if I was talking to a child. Since his eyes were back on Kikyo, he answered me mindlessly.  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru"  
  
  
Soon i'll have this guy wrapped around my little finger and he won't resist wanting to play in my band....Wait! did he just say Sesshoumaru?  
  
  
"What?" Inuyasha glared at me again.   
  
  
"Are you deaf? I said Sesshoumaru taught me how to play"  
  
  
Sesshoumaru...Out of all the people to teach Inuyasha how to play it HAD to be Sesshoumaru, the one guy that was basically my equal in everything, the one guy that couldn't be wrapped around my little finger. Damn it all. I really am cursed.   
  
  
I looked at Inuyasha the idiot's still standing there, he looks smug he probably thinks he has the position in my band. Oh I wanted to smirk so bad.  
  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, thanks for trying out we'll contact you IF you make it" I said obviously dismissing him. Do you know what he does? He stares stupidly at Kikyo, I look at Kikyo, she's looking at him disgustedly. Did something happen while I was writing or something?  
  
  
"Inuyasha" My voice slightly raised "You can go now" then I pointed towards the door. I'm rude I know, but he's disrupting my band, and his stupidity is hurting my head.  
  
  
Kikyo got up and went out to tell all the other people wanting to try out to leave because we had our decision already. I looked at Miroku who seemed incredibly bored. I guess he was hoping that some girls would try out.  
  
  
"Hey Miroku" He looked over to me still looking bored. I copied him with my elbow on the table and my head leaning against my hand.  
  
  
"What do you think we should call our band?" Miroku shrugged and looked towards the door where Kikyo was coming in. I looked at her and repeated my question for Kikyo to hear. She just shrugged and sat down.  
  
  
I almost groaned I would have to think of a name. Well after that we talked about who was going to replace Sango. We all agreed that Inuyasha was the best out of all the tryed-out. Then I told them of what I thought about getting Sesshoumaru instead of Inuyasha.  
  
  
They just nodded and yawned. Since they were tired they decided to go home and sleep or something. I waved good bye and my mind started thinking of ways to get Sesshoumaru.   
  
  
I finally decided on begging him. I know, a big hit to my pride, and my dignity, but hey I really didn't want Inuyasha in my band.  
  
  
Now all I had to think of was I how I was going to approach this issue. Do things for him and call him Sesshoumaru-sama until he asks me what I want and then I beg him for help? no that's to low for me.  
  
  
bring it out casually...Hmmm....Just go up to him and ask for a favor, and i'll promise i'll do anything. Yeah your not supposed to promise the anything part, because then your going to have to do anything .  
  
  
Oh well I know the whole 'I'll do anything ' will get him.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked up to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's residence, and stood there a minute before knocking on the door. She waited a few seconds before someone finally answered it. Standing there looking like he had known something from the beginning was Inuyasha. Kagome raised her eyebrow and shifted her weight .   
  
  
"Hi Inuyasha. I'm here to see Sesshoumaru"  
  
  
He looked slightly disappointed before suspicion and curiosity entered his gaze.   
  
  
"What for?" Kagome smiled and shifted her weight again her gaze never leaving Inuyasha's.  
  
  
"I have a project to speak to him about" He nodded and left the door open so Kagome could come in. By the time she went through the door and into the house Inuyasha was already gone. Kagome shrugged the rudeness off, and headed up to Sesshoumaru's room.   
  
  
When she reached the door she knocked quietly and waited for Sessohumaru to answer. She heard a faint 'come in' through the door and opened it. As she walked around she glanced around the room for Sesshoumaru, to see him laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.  
  
  
Kagome stopped at the side of the bed and looked down at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. She moved away from the bed and sat down on a bean bag chair a few feet away. Kagome looked around the room a few minutes before finally deciding to ask Sessohumaru.  
  
  
She leaned back in the bean bag chair and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" He looked at her and hmmed his reply.  
  
  
"Want to play guitar in my band?" he looked at her a few seconds and looked up to the ceiling to.  
  
  
"No" This time Kagome looked at him. "Please?"  
  
  
"No"   
  
  
"Why not?" He didn't favor that question with any answer. She looked at him a few moments and then got up from the bean bag chair and walked over to the bed with Sesshoumaru on it again.  
  
  
"Pleeeease?" He just shook his head no. She looked him over, his eyes were closed. He was laying straight with head on his hands. She suddenly thought of an idea. She climbed onto the bed and then climbed on top of him. She straddled his hips and pinned his arms down with her hands.   
  
  
He watched her the whole time wondering what she was doing. She looked at him as she pinned his arms to the bed, her hair fell around her head creating a curtain of hair the surrounded both hers on his faces.  
  
  
"Please Sesshoumaru?" He looked into her eyes and noticed the playful gleam amongst the endless darkness that filled her eyes. To stop thinking about her eyes he thought about the position they were in. He blushed lightly, but the darkness her hair created hiding it.  
  
  
"What will you do for me, if I join your band?" he said, his voice soft and a little above a whisper. Her heart starting beating faster, and she started to get hotter.  
  
  
"I'll do anything, if you'll be in my band for the Battle of the Bands" She said in the same soft whispery voice.   
  
  
"Anything?"  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
"For how long?" She thought about it for a few seconds.  
  
  
"A week..."  
  
  
She watched his eyes for any sign that he'll accept. She was so busy caught into his eyes that before she could register what was happening she was on her back on the bed with Sesshoumaru above her and his silky white hair falling around them.  
  
  
Her legs had unconciously wrapped all around his waist. She looked at him shocked and noted the predatory laughing gleam in his eyes. She tried to move her arms and couldn't because Sesshoumaru had a strong hold on them.   
  
  
She looked into his eyes and noticed something in them. It wasn't that predatory laughing look she saw earlier, it was something else. After a few seconds she finally placed a name to it. Lust.   
  
  
As soon as she figured this out she saw his eyes close and he leaned down and kissed her softly. Shivers ran through her body, and her heart started beating furiously, warmth started in her belly and spread it's way through her limbs.   
  
  
He pulled away and removed his hands from pinning her arms down. She felt he was getting off of her , but her legs were preventing him. She tightened her hold and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back to her.  
  
  
She kissed him hard and didn't have to wait long until he responded. Their mouths bruising each other until slowly their kisses got softer. Finally he pulled up a little and looked down at her.   
  
  
She was breathing heavily and her lips were swollen and really pink. She opened her eyes and stared him through half open lids. He leaned down to kiss her again when he heard a loud pounding on his door.  
  
  
He decided to ignore it, hoping it would go away. He kissed Kagome's throat lightly and heard his door open. He looked up to see Inuyasha staring at him shocked.  
  
  
He looked back down to see Kagome looking at Inuyasha with an annoyed look on her face. She released him from her hold and he got up. He walked over to Inuyasha and stood glaring at him menacingly.  
  
  
"Get out!" He all but growled at his stupid younger brother. Since Inuyasha was so shocked he actually listened and walked out of the room without a word. Sesshoumaru shut the door again and turned back to Kagome.  
  
  
She was standing up and her clothes were back in order, and her hair was just a little bit messy. Her eyes were a still a little glazed over. He smiled inwardly and walked back over to her.  
  
  
She looked up and smiled. An actual smile that made his heart leap into his throat.  
  
  
"So are you going to be in our band for Battle of the Bands?" Sesshoumaru nodded and raised his hand to run his fingers across her smooth skin. She smiled again and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him softly again.   
  
  
She stepped back and walked towards the his door.   
  
  
"I'll e-mail you the song tonight Sesshou" With that she opened the door and walked out into the hallway closing the door behind her.   
  
  
( ) ( )   
(~.~)  
Please review! and Thanks for reading ^.^ this is my longest chapter for a whole story yet!..I think it is anyways....Oh yeah and I changed the title what do you think?  
  
fREak - Sorry for getting her to put this out late.  
  
tROuBLe - She had to revise this chapter like over three times!  
  
Luna - ~.~()  
  
fREak & tROuBLe - REVIEW!!!!   
  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Save Me From the Dark**

  
  


**A/N - wow I haven't updated this story in so long. I don't really know what to say about this story but the plot has changed again, so I'm pretty sure this is going to take awhile to write. I also don't know what to say about this chapter, so.. I just hope you enjoy it and all ^.^ Please review! **

  
  


**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or the song Dreaming by BT, I am simply using it for my fanfic and im writing this for the people's enjoyment!**

  
  


~*~*~*

It was Thursday afternoon after school and everybody was gathered at my shrine/house, when I say everybody I mean Kikyo, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. We've been practicing like crazy since the day Sesshoumaru showed up to practice, like a week ago. It was grueling work, we've been perfecting are performance six hours a day after school. Most of the time everybody ate over before we went back to practicing for another hour.

  
  


Today was the last day we got to practice before tomorrow and the Battle of the Bands, and currently I had a guitar hanging off my neck and I was tuning it, it's amazing how fast you learn to play when your teacher is Sesshoumaru. It's not like I learned how to play every song or anything, just the ones we are playing at the school. 

  
  


When I sent Sesshoumaru the songs we were going to play he immediately had something to say about it, so to keep him on the band and to stop glaring at everybody we changed the songs. So we've been learning two different songs ever since Sesshoumaru joined. We also sound way better and the songs that we have now are sure to make us win.

  
  


I finished tuning the Guitar that I was holding and looked around the room to make sure everybody else was ready. I looked at Sesshoumaru first and he nodded at me to indicate he was ready. I looked over at Miroku and he waved his hand with the drum stick in it, at me. I lastly looked at Kikyo and she turned a few knobs on the Keyboard and then looked up at me and waved before turning back to her Keyboard. 

  
  


I nodded my head over to Sesshoumaru and he ran his pick over the strings and Kikyo took that as the signal to start and was followed by Miroku with the drums. I stood up to the Microphone that wasn't turned on. I lowered my voice to where it didn't sound so girlish and started to sing. The words flowed out of my mouth and my fingers instinctively started playing the notes on the guitar.

  
  


After about an hour of this I finally got sick and tired of singing the same two songs for a week straight, they were permanently embedded in my head and I didn't think I would ever forget how to sing the song perfectly. The songs were so irratating to me at this point that I didn't think even a couple being all sweet and loving in front of me could have pissed me off worse.

  
  


" I'm tired of doing the same songs six-seven hours everyday, I want to take a short break and do a different song, does anyone else agree?" I looked around and saw only Kikyo raising her hand.

  
  


'Fine, I only need keyboard for this song anyway, so why don't you guys go and sit down and take a breather"

  
  


When Sesshoumaru and Miroku sat down on same plush chairs around the room I went over and told Kikyo the song we were going to play, I smiled when i saw her eyes light up. I was going to sing one of my favorite songs by BT, I wanted to sing it at The Battle of the Bands but the song only needed a Keyboard person and a singer. 

  
  


I removed my guitar and went and put it in it's case before going back and taking the microphone, I decided to turn it on so everyone through out the house could hear. People in the shrine part could probably hear it too. 

  
  


_**No words, no talk.**_

_**We'll go dreaming**_

  
  


_**No pain, no hurt.**_

_**We'll go dreaming**_

  
  


_**Walk with me,**_

_**The future's at hand.**_

_**here with us, **_

_**here where you stand.**_

_**We both know the power of pain,**_

**_We get back up and start it again._**

_**With new hope, No place for tears,**_

_**Leave behind those frozen years.**_

_**Come with me and we'll go dreaming.**_

  
  


_**We don't know how it can be,**_

_**searching out dignity.**_

_**Nothing can be as savage as love,**_

**_One taste is never enough._**

_**With new hope, no place for tears.**_

**_Catch my hand and come with me._**

_**Close your eyes and dream.**_

  
  


_**(**Keyboard solo 79 seconds**)**_

__I opened my eyes and looked at Miroku and Sesshoumaru, both their eyes were glued to me, I smiled a bit and closed my eyes again as Kikyo's part was almost over. As soon as the keyboard got to it's last solo note, I opened my mouth and the slow trance like words flowed from my parted lips.

  
  


_**No words, no talk.**_

_**we'll go dreaming**_

_**No pain, no hurt.**_

_**we'll go dreaming**_

  
  


_**Catch my hand and come with me,**_

_**Close your eyes and dream.**_

  
  


_**No words, no talk.**_

_**we'll go dreaming**_

_**No pain, no hurt.**_

_**we'll go dreaming**_

_**No words, No talk.**_

_**We'll go dreaming**_

_**No pain, no hurt.**_

_**we'll go dreaming**_

  
  


_**(** 20 second keyboard solo**)**_

  
  


_**( We'll go dreaming )**_

_**( We'll go dreaming )**_

_**( We'll go dreaming )**_

_**( We'll go dreaming )**_

_**( We'll go dreaming )**_

_**( We'll go dreaming )**_

_**( We'll go dreaming )**_

**_Catch my hand and come with me_**

_**Close your eyes and dream**_

_**( We'll go dreaming )**_

_**( We'll go dreaming )**_

  
  


_**No words, no talk.**_

_**we'll go dreaming**_

_**No pain, no hurt.**_

_**we'll go dreaming**_

_**No words, No talk.**_

_**We'll go dreaming**_

_**No pain, no hurt.**_

_**we'll go dreaming**_

_**No words, no talk.**_

_**we'll go dreaming**_

_**No pain, no hurt.**_

_**we'll go dreaming**_

_**No words, No talk.**_

_**We'll go dreaming**_

_**No pain, no hurt.**_

_**we'll go dreaming**_

  
  


The song ended and silence enveloped everybody I opened my eyes slowly and saw everyone looking at me wonder written on Miroku's face and Sesshoumaru's face was still has blank as ever but his eyes gave him away. His eyes seemed to be peaceful and glazed over, as if he was in a trance. He recovered soon enough and looked at me.

  
  


"Ready to start again?" He got up from his chair and went to stand in his spot with guitar in hand. I sighed inwardly as I went to get my guitar out of it's case and strap it over my neck, five minutes later we were back to practicing for tomorrow's Battle of the Bands.

  
  


_**~*~*~*~**_

  
  


_**.~**~**Lunakytti**~**~.**_


End file.
